Toothless' How to Wake Up Hiccup
by Eigee
Summary: Hiccup might be a newborn legend, he might be a genius at training dragons... But when it comes to waking up on weekends he's just like every other teenager... we all need our little incentives, don't we?


****

A/N: Alright! This is my first HTTYD fic. I just couldn't help it, I fell completely in love with this movie and I just NEEDED to write something about Hiccup and Toothless, gotta love those two! Anyway, please be nice? (: Constructive criticism is encouraged. So yeah, do expect more one-shots from me. I'm not done with this pair, I can't get enough of this story! So, enough with the chit-chat and on with the story ;) Enjoy and please review :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dreamwork's HTTYD or any of its awesome characters... sadly, no. **

* * *

Toothless' How to Wake Up Hiccup

Berk; a place where it snowed nine months of the year and hailed the other three, a place where nothing edible grew and where the people were nearly as unpleasant as the weather, a place where dragons used to be a most unwanted and dangerous pest. A place that saw the birth of a hero, the birth of a legend: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; the first Viking to refuse killing a dragon and the first to train one as well.

Yes, ever since the epic battle between the Green Death, Hiccup and his ever-loyal Night Fury, Toothless, Hiccup received quite a royal treatment. After all one doesn't kill the Green Death, manage to tame a Night Fury, and lives to live the tale to end up just with a few scratches –and a missing limb. No, Hiccup made a name among his peers and honored his father; he had tasted the sweet flavor of glory. But this tale has been already told, and as Hiccup likes to say, let the past stay in the past. He now occupied himself in teaching his fellow Vikings in how to train their dragons. Of course, in his spare time he still made inventions for his own amusement and his dragon, Toothless.

However, in times like these, times of rest and tranquility like Saturday mornings, it was rather difficult to find our beloved Hiccup. Only Odin would know where to find this teen… that is only Odin and of course…

"Argh! Toothless…" Hiccup moaned very annoyed at the fact Toothless had woke him up with a long, drooling lick. Toothless in return groaned acutely, making sure Hiccup noticed his grumbling belly.

"Saturday… too tired, go away!" His master replied, smashing his pillow onto his ears to muffle Toothless' sounds.

But Hiccup should've known better, he should've known for instance that this dragon in particular is very stubborn. He wouldn't be so kind as to give in, and Hiccup had experienced this fact by the rough means. He felt a strong nod moving his weight from the comfortable position he was in; that is lying flat on his belly, to falling flat on his back.

"Hmm…" Hiccup groaned under his breath, still refusing to open his eyes even though going back to sleep was already a failed cause. He stirred under his covers to find a more comfortable position, hoping his bed would offer rest, an impossible deed, since his old bed became more stiff and cold every passing night.

He heard Toothless' whining, which resembled that of a helpless pet instead of the mighty dragon he is. And now he felt his stumping… and his frustrated groaning. Hiccup opened his eyes just about enough to get a blurry glimpse of his surroundings, gaining confidence in the light little by little… Then, Toothless in an enthusiastic response rushed to slide the curtains open.

"Agh! That's too much light, Toothless! Close the curtains again!" Hiccup whined burying himself under his covers again. Toothless wrinkled his nose annoyed; he hated it when his teenage friend felt like being lazy.

In a minute after Hiccup fell into blissful rest again, he felt someone pulling his covers away from him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup reacted now fully awake. Just as Toothless grabbed an end from the covers, Hiccup was as agile as to grab the other end, too. Wrestling against the dragon, Hiccup groaned.

"Gimme that! Grr… No, no!" It wasn't much use since Toothless just stood there with a smug smirk on his face not moving one muscle and letting his human wear off all on himself. Everyone, included Toothless himself knew Hiccup has never been the strongest Viking in the lot.

"Ha, ha! Giving up already? That's right, keep fighting." Hiccup bragged, convinced he was about making Toothless to give in. "There's nothing you can do to contain this much Vikingness and— aaah!" It only took Toothless to turn away with the covers in his tight jaw to knock Hiccup off the bed and make him fall onto the ground face first.

"Ouch." Toothless heard Hiccup's muffled complaint against the floor. After a hissed laugh and noticing the teen human wasn't moving, he rushed to check on him. Hiccup could be a little fragile sometimes.

Toothless' sniffing on his back made Hiccup react even though he was determined to make the dragon believe he'd been harmed. He heard Toothless' stomach groan loudly and then he heard his whine.

"Alright, alright." He said standing up.

Toothless stirred in delight while Hiccup chuckled as he got dressed for the day.

"I gotta give it to you, Toothless." The boy said. The dragon sat upright, supporting himself on his rear paws and made an expression equivalent to raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing makes a better waking up alarm than you, you useless reptile." He said teasingly, throwing his pillow against the dragon aiming for his head, and for the first time reaching the target. Toothless shook his head a little disoriented and then proceeded to ambush Hiccup playfully.

"Okay, okay!" He said among chuckles, "Let's get you something for breakfast before you eat me." He stood up helped by Toothless in order to support his weight on him, ever since he lost his left foot it had been a little challenging for him to get used to his new prosthesis. He has never been all that coordinated, much less now he depended on a fake limb. Yet he knew in a way, this handicap bonded him and Toothless more than before because they now shared an inability. Which despite being an obstacle at the sight of many, for them it was more of an advantage.

So, after grabbing a piece of stiff bread for himself and chugging down some water, Hiccup and Toothless flied down to the port to check out the freshest fish caught this morning. When they landed, Toothless rushed to the boat he already knew would always return at the same time with freshly caught fish, not giving time for Hiccup to get down.

"Whoa, boy! Easy, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, grabbing a tighter hold of the dragon.

" 'Mornin' Hiccup!" Gobber the Belch greeted in grand enthusiasm. He was just unloading a net-full of fish when they arrived. " 'Mornin' to you too, Toothless." He greeted the impatient dragon with a booming laugh ever so characteristic of him.

"Hello, Gobber." Hiccup said friendlily, managing to tame Toothless in order to get down and not hurt his still tender left leg.

"Ha, ha, ha. Good to see ya standin' kid." Gobber laughed patting Hiccup on the back a little too strongly for Hiccup's taste. He would have almost fallen if it hadn't been for Gobber's strong hold of his clothes. "Still a little wimpy, I see." An amused Gobber said while Hiccup let out a yawn. "And worn out." He observed. "Kid, dragon fighting or not a good Viking is always rested and ready for anything."

"It's nothing, Gobber. Just the morning." Hiccup said yawning again. He could've sworn he heard Toothless chuckling. "Though my friend here was so eager to welcome his breakfast on bay that he forgot this was HICCUP'S DAY OFF." He said with a smirk on his face when he saw his emphasis on the last phrase caught Toothless' attention only to shrug it off and dive into the fish net.

"How much do I owe you this time?" Hiccup asked seeing Toothless had already eaten through half of the content inside the net.

"Nah, kid. Today the fish's on me. That Night Fury of yours is beginning to grow on me." Gobber said.

"Really? I mean it _is_ a lot of fish." Hiccup then replied, hoping he hadn't pushed too far with Gobber's generosity. It was the third time in a week Gobber had willingly gave away his fish to the dragon, and Toothless does have a vast appetite.

"Yeah, I tell ya, with all this free time and with no dragons to chase after us, fishing's becoming like a pastime to me. Leave it at that."

"Okay. I'm not one for arguments, sir." He agreed. Gobber laughed seconding the thought as he marched into his boat to unload the rest of his fishing. "See ya later, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled gladly and went to seat by Toothless to wait for him to finish his food. As he was chomping down the last fish he stopped and offered to Hiccup the remains left in his mouth.

"Um… no, I'm good. Thanks, though." Hiccup said shivering at the gross thought that trigged his innocent dragon's politeness. He swallowed hard in order to shake away the feeling of swallowing that nastily warm, yet cold and slimy piece of underdone fish he had once forced through his throat in order to prove his worth to the Night Fury standing next to him. He felt Toothless licking his head as a sign of satisfaction, yet he caused for half of Hiccup's hair to stand straight up, covered in dragon drool.

"Ugh… you're welcome buddy." He said laughing it off and wiping his head on his sleeve. "You ready to go?" Toothless knelt in waiting for his rider to climb onto his saddle. Hiccup smiled and climbed him right on, adjusting his prosthesis to lock it with Toothless' pedal. Toothless waited anxiously for Hiccup to incorporate himself and to make the proper safety checks. They were fed up with falling of ridiculously high heights after all.

"Right, buddy. What do you want to do today? It's your day off, too." Hiccup said scratching the back of Toothless' neck. He shrugged happily and then after a few moments of anticipation from Hiccup, he jumped up for the sky, straight up and reaching for the clouds.

"Whooo! Alright, ha, ha. Let's beat that record!" Hiccup shouted on behalf of the adrenaline, excited to break their last record. A game which had become sort of a dare for both of them, they liked testing their limits. Last time they went up so high they could've sworn they saw where water becomes ice.

"Up, Toothless! Up!" Hiccup reined Toothless with that determined yet adventurous look of his, while the dragon gleefully acceded to his friend's command.

They sure loved soaring through the skies of Berk, and that's how it was for this unlikely pair of heroes every Saturday morning. Hiccup had a talent when it came to training dragons, but Toothless was the only living might that woke him completely. Not glory or fame could top the thrill of riding his only and one Night Fury, his best friend, his dragon.

* * *

**a/n: Alrighty, that was that for this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of it, I wasn't quite sure when I began writing it and I wanna know how it went for you guys. I hope you liked it! :D **

**-Avatardn-n**


End file.
